<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Busted by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895806">Busted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April and Andy find out Leslie and Ben are dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Busted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally a chapter in You Have No Idea What Cute Means, but I thought it would work well as a standalone. If you like this, check out YHNIWCM on my profile.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Leslie. Looking forward to it, sweetie," Andy heard Ben say. He did a bit of a double take as he walked by. Andy didn't understand much he heard, but this was really cool. Ben had to be with Leslie now, right? I mean, why else would he call her sweetie? Andy walked out to April, who was lying on the couch, with a big smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," she said to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben and Leslie are totally dating each other!" he blurted out. Sometimes Andy couldn't help himself. He remembered his mom saying it had something to do with "lack of filter", but he didn't really care. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" April asked, eyes growing huge. </p><p> </p><p>"I walked by Ben's room, and he said, 'Talk to you later Leslie, looking forward to it, <em>sweetie</em>.'" Andy put an emphasis on the last word to get his point across. April jumped off the couch and grabbed his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what this means?" Her eyes were still huge, but now she had a super mischievous smirk on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it means they finally got together, which is totally awesome because Ben was -"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it means we prank them!" April cut him off. Now it was Andy's mouth's turn to twitch into a mischievous smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, babe, it's so cute when you're being mean to people," he said as she began to list ideas off under her breath. She cupped his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"And you are so cute all the time," she told him, breaking into a smile. "I'm so glad I married you," she murmured as she brought their lips together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>April had decided to invite Leslie out to dinner with them and and Ben. She knew right away she didn't want to cook, and Andy had been eyeing that seafood place for a while. Plus, it meant Ben had no escape once they put him in the car. </p><p> </p><p>"You invited <em>who</em> out to dinner?" he asked from the backseat. Andy was grinning wildly next to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Leslie. That's cool, right? I thought you guys were friends," she told him, looking in the rearview mirror at a frantic Ben. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we're friends. So it's all cool. Totally cool. I mean, we're friends so... I mean, we're friends. We are friends." Ben was pushing a hand through his hair and thrashing about int he backseat like a fish out of water. This was even funnier than that time he freaked out on Perd's show. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you guys friends?" April asked sarcastically. Ben just ignored her and stared out the window. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Andy pulled into the parking lot and they got out of the car. Ben was just looking around quickly, head on a swivel. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm not feeling great, you guys, could you drive me home?" he asked. April pushed back her laughter. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, dude, we have specific plans," Andy told him after April had winked his way. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you don't even have to eat, you just have to sit there with Leslie," April piggybacked. Ben ran his hand through his hair again, and it was a mess at this point. </p><p> </p><p>"It's all cool, no worries, I think I'll eat still," he said as they walked in. April watched as Leslie waved at them from a booth before her face fell at the sight of Ben. April thought it was hilarious how awkward they were about each other. This had to be the greatest prank she ever pulled (other than when she poured fake blood and placed a severed hand in Jerry's desk). They settled in, and Ben tried to get in on the same side as Andy before April cut him off. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I want to eat with my husband." She gave him a fake frown as he stood where he was uncomfortably. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, just sit next to Leslie," Andy said. Ben looked at Leslie as she stared back. He eventually moved into the spot next to her, but Leslie slid all the way up against the wall and Ben was practically hanging off the side. They put in their orders after the waitress came over, and April enacted the other step to her plan by giving Andy the telltale sign, a wink. </p><p> </p><p>"So, how you guys been?" Andy asked with joy. </p><p> </p><p>"What kind of question is that?" Ben responded. </p><p> </p><p>"He just wants to know how you guys are," April defended with a cold stare. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm fine," Leslie said. "Nothing new going on with me. I don't know about Ben, because we don't really -"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine too," Ben cut her off. "Nothing new here either."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" April questioned. "I was wondering if you guys had anything new going on." She watched as Ben and Leslie looked at each other wide-eyed before turning back to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope," they replied simultaneously, each giving unconvincing head shakes.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you guys sitting so far apart?" Andy asked. April gave him a glance that said <em>I'm proud of you</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, aren't you guys friends? You're acting like enemies," she continued. Ben scooted a little closer and Leslie got off the wall a tad bit, but there was still a foot and a half in between them. "You can go a little closer than that," she retorted. </p><p> </p><p>"No, we're good," Leslie blurted out. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we're all - well, you know, I mean - well, it's all good." The hand went through the hair again. They were clearly uncomfortable, and April was amazed at how well this was working for her. She gave Andy the wink for the last step in the plan. He noticed and pursed a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"So, you guys dating anyone?" Ben and Leslie froze up immediately and looked at him crazily. It took all of April's strength not to crack up. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Ben asked, but before Andy could answer, he continued. "No, I'm not currently, I mean, well, you know -"</p><p> </p><p>"Neither am I," Leslie interrupted. "I'm. not dating anyone, because, you know, I think that stuff is gross. Are you - are you guys dating anyone?" She was growing distressed. April made a face. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my husband and I are dating other people," she wittingly retorted. </p><p> </p><p>"We are?" Andy turned to her, but Andy pinched him under the table and he straightened up right away, getting the hint.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, here's the thing, you know - it's complicated but - well, I mean," Ben stammered as the hand went through he hair again. <em>Don't break. Don't break. Don't break. </em>"I mean, the thing is - well, dating is - um -"</p><p> </p><p>April burst out laughing, so loud that she's sure people from other tables were staring, but she didn't care. It was so worth it. </p><p> </p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" Andy asked earnestly, the most <em>adorable </em>expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"No, babe, you did great," she corrected. </p><p> </p><p>"Did great at what?" Leslie questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"We know you guys are dating," April told them. </p><p> </p><p>"Whaaaaat?" Leslie tried to force a shocked look on herself, but she was terrible at acting and it showed. </p><p> </p><p>"Leslie, stop. We know. But don't worry, your secret's safe with us," April assured. Leslie looked like she had to say something, but shut her mouth quickly and nodded at Ben. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, yes, we're dating."</p><p> </p><p>"Knew it!" Andy shouted. "I knew it! I was the one who found out!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so proud of you, babe." April wrapped her arms around him. </p><p> </p><p>"So you dragged us all the way out here to prank us?" Ben asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Duh," April replied, causing him to smirk and Leslie to laugh. "Anyways, we're happy for you guys and glad and all that stupid stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, April," Leslie said. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night was pretty boring, but those precious five minutes would make it all worth it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>